


An Open Letter to a Friend

by MandieMon



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandieMon/pseuds/MandieMon





	An Open Letter to a Friend

An Open Letter to a Friend  
Dear Friend,  
I hope you don’t mind me leaving out your name. I’d rather avoid any questions about who you are, and it seems fitting, given that the only place I am known for my writing is on an anonymous online forum.  
I have never had many friends before, as I have told you, but I don’t think you understand what I mean when I say that. You probably think that I had a few people that I would hang out with occasionally and just didn’t feel very close to them. That was not the case. Unfortunately, the reality was even worse. I didn’t have anyone to casually hang out with because no one would talk to me. I was the weird kid that would sit alone at lunch and at recess and pretend that I didn’t care that everyone avoided me like the plague. Kids would throw pebbles at me at recess and call me names when they didn’t think I could hear. They would make fun of my voice and how dirty I looked. It got so bad that I stopped having birthday parties because I knew no one would come.  
There were tormentors, of course. Some of the kids in my neighborhood used to make fun of me, calling me the Devil’s Sister. They never new what it was like to grew up with mentally unstable brothers. They never knew that my older brother, the one who was supposed to protect and defend me, used to attack me wielding a knife. They didn’t know that he would run up behind me and put his hand over my mouth and nose for so long it felt like I truly was dying. They didn’t know that he tried to drown me in our bathtub whenever my mom wasn’t around to see. They didn’t know because they didn’t care. They didn’t care enough to know me, or my story.  
Around fourth grade I gave up trying to make friends. The funny thing is that they began to call me an emotionless bitch after I finally stopped caring what they thought. This after years of emotional torture endured at their hands.  
My point here is that I never had anyone I could depend on in my life. My father walked out on me. My mom overlooked me. My older brothers were too involved in their own problems to care. My peers hated me. This continued for some time, and in many ways, still goes on today.  
This year, however, things have begun to improve. I still have profound trust issues and tend to assume the worst about people (who can blame me?), but at least now I have a few friends. You and the rest of the gang have helped me in ways I didn’t know were possible. Never, in my life, have I been invited to more than one birthday party in one year. Never have I gone to the mall, just to hang out and watch a movie. Never have I been kept up until the wee hours of the morning by the chiming of my phone from messages from our group chat. And never have I loved a group of people so much.  
You may say that you’re stupid, or lame, or useless, but you are one of my favorite things in life. Without you, I very likely could be in a morgue right now. The thing about stars is, they never know how bright they shine. All they can see is those around them, and get too caught up in the light of the others to realize how brilliant they are.  
-Your Mongoose


End file.
